Various types of mobile terminals have been introduced. Most mobile terminals are equipped with a multi-touch sensing display unit. For example, a smart phone equipped with a multi-touch sensing display unit has become popular. The smart phone provides many convenient features to a user. A user may perform daily tasks using the smart phone instead of using other computing devices including a computer, a fax, and a phone.
Such a typical smart phone may display a graphic user interface to interact with a user and allow a user to perform multiple tasks simultaneously. Such a typical mobile terminal may, however, display one application window at a time although multiple applications are in operation as a background mode. For example, a typical mobile terminal may display only one application window associated with one that a user most recently activates among applications in operation. When a user wants to display another application window associated with another application running in a background mode, a user may be required to close a current application window and initiate another desired application to display an associated application window on a display unit. Such a manner of displaying application windows by opening and closing windows might be inconvenient to a user of the mobile terminal.